Sam Manson
Sam Manson is a Character in 5 Years Later. She first appeared in Chapter 1: Alienated. She is a human from the planet Earth in the Danny Phantom Universe and the fiancé of Danny Fenton. Appearance Sam wears black lipstick, She has fair skin, violet eyes and black and purple hair. She also wears a black and purple dress. She wears black and purple socks with black shoes. Personality Her personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end she has a caring heart. Abilities * 'Fenton Weaponry Expertise-' Sam is able to use the weaponized inventions of Fenton Works by Jack and Maddie Fenton. * 'Occult Knowledge-' Sam is quite knowledgeable about goth subjects such as dark and evil artifacts. * 'Multilingual Skill-' Sam learned how to speak Esperanto. She has also displayed some knowledge of French, Italian, and Japanese, between other languages Weaknesses * 'Human Weaknesses-' Sam is a regular human, and thus has weaknesses a regular human would have. History Sam's got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. She is responsible for designing the "D" emblem on Danny's outfit and has known Tucker and Danny from since at least the second grade. She is yet to appear in 5 Years Later, present day. Appearances *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance; flashback; photo) *Chapter 7: Fold (photo) Trivia *She originally was supposed to have a 'psychic connection' with Danny that would let one know where the other one was; however, this was nixed right before the premiere, since Danny already had ghost powers and Sam had other attributes; Butch Hartman didn't want them to seem too developed already. This connection is hinted at numerous times through out the series when Danny and Sam have the same reaction or response to situations/comments, but is typically brushed off as merely being a case of long-time friends thinking alike. *December is the only month that Sam is in a happy mood, due to the winter holidays. *Sam's favorite female monsters are all a loose parody of the male monsters: Femalien- Alien and Predators, Terminatra- The Terminator, and Nightmerica- Freddy Kruger. *Of all of Danny's crushes, Sam is the only one who likes Danny as both Fenton and Phantom, and not just either one of them. *According from 2005 Nickelodeon Magazine Ultimate Enemy edition, Sam's interests are horror films, sci-fi, and Japanese anime. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Heroes Category:Females